


As Simple As We Wanted to Be

by gwyllgi



Series: Herc/Raleigh Bingo Challenge [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck Lives, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllgi/pseuds/gwyllgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc and Raleigh flirt through increasingly dirty text messages—or, rather, Raleigh flirts while Herc tries to keep up, and Chuck is not impressed.  <i>Are you ready for the beating tomorrow?</i></p>
<p>Written for the Herc/Raleigh Bingo Challenge prompt: Flirting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bingo Card

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from an Atlas Genius song, _Back Seat_.
> 
> For lack of anywhere better to put it, the first chapter is my bingo card. Click on through to chapter 2 for the fic.


	2. As Simple as We Wanted to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to point out the PWP tag, in case you missed it.
> 
> Because this is porn. A lot of porn, and not much else.

* * *

* * *

* * *

It was surprisingly easy to find Raleigh: he was lounging outside the door of Herc's quarters, long legs stretched out in front of him as his fingers drummed against his thighs. He looked up at Herc with an eager grin and pushed himself to his feet.

"Still don't think I was serious?" Raleigh's grin took a trip down the path to evil as he stepped into Herc's space and curved a hand at his waist. "The way I see it, we have two options: we're both serious and go have amazing sex, or you decide you're not interested, I walk, and we never speak of this again." He leaned in until his chest was pressed against Herc's and breathed into his ear: "I'm really hoping you're serious."

Herc chuckled and pushed Raleigh back. "You're incorrigible, is what you are. You sure you're OK with it if it's not in a back seat? You seemed pretty attached to the idea."

"Not the back seat." Raleigh tapped Herc's cheek, grinned when Herc batted at his hand. " _You_. I really do think about you a lot."

"Doesn't mean anything. You could be thinking about where I got my boots or what I was like as a kid. Doesn't have to have anything to do with my dick."

"Not gonna lie." Raleigh's hand found Herc's upper arm, squeezed his bicep. "I did wonder about your boots—they're pretty awesome. I also wondered if you have more tattoos, and how far down your freckles go, and if you're ginger everywhere, and if you're cut, how you taste, if you're a screamer. Mostly, I wondered if you'd ever kiss me, because starting there would be pretty spectacular."

Herc turned to key his door open. "Get your ass inside and you'll find out."

Raleigh's hum was mild, acquiescent, and still somehow went straight through Herc. Raleigh brushed past him to enter the room, and Herc barely had the presence of mind to shut the door before he had Raleigh against the wall.

Raleigh could have fought it—Herc had barely a handful of pounds on him, so evenly matched that he wasn't willing to place a wager on who would come out on top. Instead, he watched Herc with a heavy-lidded gaze and a curve to his lips, apparently perfectly content to let Herc muscle him around. When Herc planted his hands on the wall to either side of Raleigh's head, Raleigh's arms slid around his waist and he played with the loop at the back of Herc's pants.

"You think you're so goddamned clever, don't you?"

Raleigh grinned at Herc's growl, thankfully recognized it as a front. "A little." He shifted his shoulders against the wall, tilted his head. "You gonna kiss me or do I have to do everyth—"

Herc's first thought was that Raleigh tasted of the hard candies he was always eating; his lips were quite literally sweet, as was his mouth when his lips parted with the pressure of Herc's tongue. Raleigh's earlier bravado had melted away—he gave in to Herc without resistance, and Herc growled low in his throat as he set about coaxing Raleigh out.

He was rewarded with a shudder when he threaded his fingers into Raleigh's hair and angled his head to better devour his mouth. His hand slid under Raleigh's shirt to caress Raleigh's belly, which netted him a low moan. Raleigh's fingers dug into the small of his back when Herc parted Raleigh's thighs with a press of his knee. Herc's hand crept higher, rucked up Raleigh's shirt as he traced the lines of Raleigh's ribs.

Raleigh tore himself from the kiss to laugh. "Dammit, Herc, stop—that tickles!"

"Does it?" Herc's lips found Raleigh's throat as his fingers continued to skim over Raleigh's ribs and Raleigh thrashed with breathless laughter. It shook them both like heavy turbulence, and Herc grinned, felt the curve of his lips against Raleigh's skin as he left off the teasing to explore Raleigh's navel, circled his finger around the divot. "That better?"

"I can't feel my legs," Raleigh said, though he smiled as his hands moved up Herc's back and took his henley with them, lifted it until it caught under Herc's arms. "Stick 'em up."

Herc obligingly lifted his arms, unable to help his chuckle as Raleigh wasted no time in pulling Herc's shirt over his head and dropping it. When Raleigh's shirt joined it a moment later, Herc took a moment to step back and admire the view.

Even amongst the Rangers—a group known for being prime specimens of flesh—Raleigh stood out. It was obvious he'd not let the end of the war change his habits, and Herc appreciated it as he trailed his fingers along the sharply-defined line of Raleigh's hipbone. Even the scars slashing his skin couldn't detract from the overall appeal. In fact...

Raleigh shuddered when Herc's mouth found his shoulder, tensed when Herc's tongue mapped the angles of the lines scarring it. "Herc," he said, and damned but if he didn't sound embarrassed. "Herc," he repeated, then, "I'd really like it if you kissed me again."

"Getting there," Herc said, his voice muffled against Raleigh's skin. His hands found Raleigh's waist and his thumbs traced the hipbones he'd just admired as his tongue followed the raised lines from Raleigh's shoulder to his biceps. Only when Raleigh squirmed did Herc leave off.

The pleased sound Raleigh made when Herc's mouth found his again was evocative of a purr—through Raleigh would no doubt have protested the word. For a long moment, there was only the slide of their mouths, the stroke of Herc's thumbs, and the curl of Raleigh's fingers through Herc's belt loops. Small noises continued to rise from Raleigh's throat, breathy little moans, and Herc found himself wondering if Raleigh was as vocal when it actually came to sex. He'd find out soon enough, if Raleigh's pulling at his pants was any indication.

When Raleigh gave a particularly enthusiastic tug, Herc broke the kiss to shake his head in amusement. His hands found Raleigh's and guided them to his fly, coached them through popping the tab through its hole and lowering the zipper. Raleigh's mouth settled at his throat in the process, sucked into life what Herc was sure would be an impressive hickey, and Herc chuckled; he hadn't had one since he was a teenager discovering the possibilities of a back seat. He debated mentioning that to Raleigh, but every intention flew out the window when Raleigh's fingers brushed over Herc's cotton-covered cock.

He should have known Raleigh would be a goddamned tease.

Raleigh grinned against Herc's throat as his fingers brushed once more over his cock, fleeting contacts that sparked through Herc like lightning. He had the gall to laugh when Herc growled, resisted when Herc grabbed his wrist, caved quickly when Herc thrust both their hands into his briefs and curled Raleigh's fingers around his swollen dick.

That it wasn't Raleigh's first rodeo became apparent when he began to stroke, awkwardly at first within the confines of underwear until he released Herc long enough to drag his briefs down over his hips. Herc shuddered when his erection bobbed free, then again when Raleigh's palm settled over it, pressed it to Herc's belly.

"Shit, Raleigh," Herc managed when Raleigh's hand pulled away, set his cock bobbing again. "It's not a goddamned toy."

Raleigh grinned before he kissed Herc again, the nibble of his teeth against Herc's lips placating. "You're right—it's a work of art, a paragon. I should be on my knees before it in worship."

"Raleigh," Herc began, but Raleigh had already suited words to action and dropped smoothly to his knees. He met Raleigh's eyes, absorbed the curve of Raleigh's mouth, then lost it all when Raleigh pushed back his foreskin, flicked his tongue over the exposed tip, and Herc's eyelids slammed closed.

Raleigh fit his lips around the head and hummed softly as he slid his mouth slowly down the shaft. Herc didn't realize he'd cursed until Raleigh laughed, and hastily strangled another expletive.

Raleigh pulled off and Herc opened his eyes to find Raleigh looking up with another wicked grin. "It's OK if you want to tell me how magnificent I am," Raleigh said. "I know I'm good at this."

The thought of Raleigh like this, on his knees with his mouth stuffed full of someone else's cock, was at once the hottest thing Herc had ever pondered and the last thing he wanted to hear; there was no logical reason to be jealous of Raleigh's experience, but the thought of someone else touching him made Herc's fingers clench. "And so modest," he managed through gritted teeth.

Raleigh's grin dropped as his expression became considering. "It bothers you, doesn't it?" He slid his hand back up Herc's shaft, swirled a finger into the gathered foreskin at the tip. "What is it?" He replaced his finger with his tongue, licked into the loose skin until Herc bit out another curse. "Is it that I've fucked men?" Raleigh tilted his head as his hand dragged down again, then up. Herc watched helplessly and Raleigh did the same, both of their gazes caught by the peepshow of Herc's foreskin sliding over and off the head of his cock. "I don't think that's it." He angled a glance up at Herc as his teeth caught ever-so slightly at his lower lip. "Is it that I've fucked _other_ men?" Raleigh licked a stripe up Herc's belly, the pace as deliberate as that set by his hand. "That's more likely."

"You think I want to think about you with some stranger while you're sucking my dick?" Herc carded his fingers through Raleigh's hair. "You deserve—"

Raleigh pulled back, lips curved with another grin at how effectively he'd shut Herc up, and Herc didn't have it in him to object—not with the memory of Raleigh's mouth almost furnace-hot around him as he sucked him effortlessly down. "Better?" Raleigh leaned in again, rubbed his cheek over Herc's cock like a cat. "I _got_ better. I got _you_."

Any lingering arguments were forgotten when Raleigh's mouth found Herc's cock again, sucked the loose foreskin at the tip before his hand slid down, dragging the skin with it for Raleigh to lavish attention on the exposed head. There was no denying that his tongue was talented as it flicked into the slit at the tip, lapped at the sensitive spot just under the head, curled around the shaft as Raleigh licked down to his fingers, and at last Herc gave up on his reservations, simply sank his fingers into Raleigh's hair and held on as Raleigh took him into his mouth and began to move.

Herc made a sound he'd deny if pressed—something between a growl and an undignified whimper—when Raleigh's hands slid to Herc's ass, hooked over the waist of his pants and pulled them down his thighs until he could grip bare skin. He thrust abortively into Raleigh's mouth when Raleigh's fingers ghosted along his crack, breath caught as he held on for dear life to keep his feet.

By the time Raleigh pulled back again, wiped his mouth and grinned up at him, Herc was inclined to hit Raleigh over the head and drag him back to his cave—he suspected that it was going to be difficult to let Raleigh go after... well, after. Instead, he tugged Raleigh's hair until he took the hint and rose, slid his arms around Herc's neck and kissed him with enthusiasm.

Herc licked the taste of himself from Raleigh's mouth, even as his hands found Raleigh's fly and worked it open. He slid his fingers inside to find cotton, and laughed into Raleigh's mouth before he pulled back to take in the sight of Raleigh's regulation briefs, straining with the lift of Raleigh's erection. "Commando, huh?" he couldn't help but tease, then pressed a kiss to the corner of Raleigh's mouth and leaned back for a good view as he pulled the briefs down over Raleigh's dick.

Raleigh hadn't been kidding when he'd said he didn't need to stuff—the cock exposed between them was gorgeous, plump and long and more than a handful. Hell, Herc thought, he'd probably need both hands for the thing. He tested his theory by wrapping his hands around it to measure it, chuckled when his hands only barely contained the full length. "You ever get tired of this place, Raleigh, you could probably make a decent living in porn."

Raleigh hummed, noncommittal, and tilted his hips into Herc's grip, nuzzled Herc's neck. "Thought you didn't want to think about me with other men," he said—his lips caught against Herc's skin as he spoke. "Now you want to pimp me out?"

Herc snorted and skimmed his fingers over Raleigh's balls before he took them in a firm grip, rolled his fingers in a wave around them. "Didn't say that. You think I don't want to keep you around?"

"I guess I am a valuable asset." Raleigh's breathlessness, the pitch of his voice just a hair higher than normal, went through Herc like a shock, and his free hand rose to tilt Raleigh's chin up for another kiss.

It was too easy to lose himself in Raleigh, too easy, and he'd nearly forgotten he'd had a point by the time he released Raleigh's mouth. He rested his forehead against Raleigh's, reveled in the mingling of their breaths. "Not talking about the PPDC. _I_ want to keep you around."

"I must be good—I haven't even gotten you off yet."

"Shut up," Herc said, and caught Raleigh's mouth again as his fingers tugged at Raleigh's balls. Raleigh whined into his mouth, and his hips shifted as he rocked into Herc's hand with increasing demand. When his hands found Herc's ass again, Herc turned them both and walked Raleigh back in the direction of his bed until Raleigh hit the edge of it and sat down hard. His unfocused look of surprise made Herc chuckle and he bent to kiss Raleigh lightly on the forehead, before hestepped back.

A protest rose in Raleigh's face, and Herc held a finger up to halt it, then raised a foot and planted it on the bed next to Raleigh's hip. He had to waggle it before Raleigh took the hint and twisted to unbuckle his boot, pulled it off as soon as it was loosened. They repeated the process with Herc's other boot, and, as soon as they were set aside, Herc shoved his pants down and off, briefs and socks going along for the ride until he stood entirely nude.

Herc knew he had nothing to be ashamed of—he'd not let his position make him soft, and had continued to put in nearly as much time at the gym and Kwoon as Raleigh. Still, Raleigh's admiration was appreciated, and Herc couldn't help but flex a bit under Raleigh's appreciative gaze. When Raleigh laughed, Herc grinned. "What are you thinking?"

"That's an interesting place for Striker," Raleigh said and rose to run his fingers lightly over the logo tattooed on Herc's right pectoral. "What else have you got?"

Despite Herc's protest, Raleigh wouldn't rest until he'd catalogued all of Herc's tattoos, from the homage to Australia on his right forearm to the Sanskrit on his left shoulder, from the barbed heart on his right shoulder to the Lucky 7 logo stretching across the small of his back. ("I lost a bet," he explained in response to Raleigh's curious look.) Raleigh laughed when Herc lifted his arms to reveal the stars inked on the underside of each of his biceps, stroked the red ink with his thumbs until Herc caught his hands and pushed them down to his sides.

"Were you sober for any of these?" Raleigh teased. "Because I'm kind of doubting that you were." When Herc glared, Raleigh laughed and skimmed his fingers below Herc's navel. Herc shuddered at the inadvertent contact of the back of Raleigh's hand with his cock even as Raleigh said, "I think my name would fit nicely here. Maybe a nice script—none of that gothic crap. Or maybe I could autograph you and you could get that tattooed. Something subtle, you know?"

Herc raised an eyebrow, stared at him until Raleigh laughed again—the warm sound rolled over Herc like a caress. "Want to put your mark on me already?" Herc asked. "How did you put it? _I must be good—I haven't even gotten you off yet_ , wasn't it?"

"Maybe I already know that I want to keep you."

Herc rolled his eyes, then stepped back and patted his thigh. Raleigh caught on quickly, lifted his foot to rest there so Herc could unlace and pull off his boots—one, then the other, socks pulled off and stuffed into each boot. "Lie back," he said, followed when Raleigh complied, braced a hand next to Raleigh's head and leaned in to press another kiss to Raleigh's lips. His fingers found the waist of Raleigh's pants and tugged up until Raleigh lifted his hips and Herc could pull them off. He repeated the process for Raleigh's briefs, then relinquished Raleigh's mouth to admire the view again.

Raleigh preened under Herc's gaze, squirmed back on the bed until he could bend a knee and prop a foot at the edge of the bed. He rolled his hips as he watched Herc through his lashes, skimmed a hand down his own torso to curl his fingers around his cock. He stroked it with a languor that that made Herc long to knock it away and replace it with his own hand, to wring an orgasm from him as Herc watched the cum spray his skin. The fantasy was so clear that Herc could nearly taste it, could picture himself licking it off as Raleigh squirmed under his tongue.

It took a moment for Herc to realize that Raleigh had stopped, pushed himself up on one hand and cupped the other over Herc's cheek. "Where did you go?"

Herc turned his head to nuzzle a kiss into Raleigh's palm, grinned when Raleigh sucked in a breath. "Just thinking about how you'll look when you come," he said, and was rewarded when Raleigh's eyes widened, unfocused and so blue that Herc felt as though he was falling into the sky, defying gravity with the lightness blossoming in his chest. "Raleigh," he began, only to be cut off when Raleigh lunged.

There was nothing of finesse in Raleigh's kiss, only hunger and rising desperation. Herc matched it, surpassed it, as he pushed Raleigh back and crawled over his supine form. With his knees planted to each side of Raleigh's thighs, he cupped his fingers around the back of Raleigh's neck and lifted him into their kiss, swallowed Raleigh's soft sounds until Raleigh's hands found his shoulders, pushed him back.

Raleigh's lips—usually full but downright plush now—curved into a smile that made Herc want to see them do filthy things. As it was, he watched appreciatively as they parted, shaped around words. "You _are_ going to fuck me, right?" He lifted his hips into the part of Herc's thighs, rubbed their dicks together with an enthusiasm that made Herc catch his breath. "That _was_ the point of this whole exercise."

Herc dipped his head for another long kiss, buried his face in Raleigh's neck when they broke apart, ran his teeth over the column of his throat. "Damned straight I'm going to fuck you," he ground out, then, "I'm guessing you came prepared."

"In my pants." Raleigh arched his neck as his hands found Herc's shoulders again, dragged him down until their chests were pressed together. Herc could feel the beat of Raleigh's heart, rabbit-fast, and he chuckled as he bit Raleigh's earlobe.

It was a struggle to pull himself away, but it _was_ for a good cause. Herc lingered in another kiss before he slid over Raleigh's body to find his feet. It took a moment of rooting to find the right pocket, but the reward was worth it when Herc found a condom and a sachet of lube tucked away. They were quickly claimed and dropped in the bed at Raleigh's side as Herc leaned in for yet another kiss.

One day, he thought, he might get tired of Raleigh's mouth. This was not that day.

The kiss lasted until Raleigh squirmed away to worm his way completely onto the bed—though Herc had enjoyed the somehow-more-debauched look of Raleigh hanging over the edge, he could certainly appreciate the benefits of Raleigh's new position. He crawled after Raleigh, settled between his legs and nudged Raleigh's thigh up with one of his own until he could catch Raleigh's knee in the crook of his elbow and pull it higher still.

If Raleigh minded the awkward position, he didn't say a word, and Herc wasn't above taking advantage of his flexibility. He rocked into the cradle of Raleigh's pelvis, swallowed a groan as their cocks slid together. Raleigh's fingers gripped his shoulders, tightly enough that Herc wondered if he's have bruises come morning, and his lifted leg angled to cross Herc's back, dragged him closer still into their frottage.

Herc hadn't come like that since he'd been a teenager, but there was something about Raleigh—a recklessness that made everything feel like it was the first time. He could imagine himself coming like this, slicking the skin where they rubbed so desperately together. It was a heady thought, but he'd made a promise.

Raleigh watched him with darkened eyes as Herc shifted, rolled them both to one side and reached for the small sachet he'd placed beside them. Though his fingers felt clumsy and numb, he tore it open easily and squeezed the lube out over his fingers as Raleigh watched, his breath uneven through his parted lips.

Raleigh didn't require any encouragement to move, eagerly spread his legs as Herc's hand slid between them. He groaned when Herc circled a slick finger around his hole, bucked his hips at the teasing, and fixed Herc with a look that was almost petulant.

"You going to do something there, or should I—"

Herc chuckled when Raleigh arched, words cut off as Herc's finger breached him. He scrabbled at Herc's shoulders when Herc added a second finger and crooked them to stroke Raleigh's insides leisurely. He shifted to feel Raleigh's uneven exhalations, breathed his own against Raleigh's ear. "What were you saying?"

"I was—" Raleigh thrashed when Herc pressed another finger into him, fucked himself on Herc's hand until Herc pulled it away and wiped his fingers on the sheets. "I was _saying_ that you need to fuck me now." The look he gave Herc was downright sultry, but Herc could only shake his head with a grin as he reached for the other packet and tore it open.

Herc pulled the condom from the foil wrapper, only to have his hand caught by Raleigh. Had his gaze always been that intense? Herc lost himself again in the blue of his eyes as Raleigh plucked the condom from his fingers and skimmed his hand down Herc's cock

"Let me." Raleigh swooped in for a kiss as he smoothed the condom over the head of Herc's dick, nibbled at Herc's lips as he rolled it down the shaft. Only when it was fully on did he lie back, arms spread-eagle as he smiled up at Herc.

There was something different in that expression that Herc couldn't put his finger on, almost a sweetness—whatever it was, Herc had to taste it again. He pressed a kiss to Raleigh's lips, nearly chaste, lost himself in the simple slide of their mouths until Raleigh's hands moved to grip Herc's ass and squeezed.

"Patience," Herc murmured against Raleigh's mouth, though whether it was for himself or Raleigh he couldn't say. He stole another nipping kiss, then another, before he reared back and took himself in-hand. Raleigh didn't need prompting, lifted his legs to wrap them around Herc's hips as Herc positioned himself and pushed.

He'd intended to take it easy, slow. He'd intended to draw it out for them both, but the clutch of Raleigh's body around his decimated his good intentions.

Herc's hips snapped before he recognized the urge, buried his cock fully in Raleigh and forced a moan from Raleigh's throat. Herc withdrew to thrust again, then again, and each time Raleigh rose to meet him, rocked to take as much of Herc as he could.

Herc couldn't settle, could only lose himself in the carnality of what they shared. He drew kisses from Raleigh's mouth, swallowed his breathy sounds and licked the curses from his lips. When that wasn't enough, he mapped Raleigh's throat with his tongue, sucked enthusiastically at an earlobe, murmured nonsense of his own against Raleigh's cheek.

When Raleigh whimpered, Herc slid a hand between them again to find Raleigh's cock, hot as a brand against his palm. He squeezed it, stroked it once, and then Raleigh was coming messily between them, pearly splatters that were quickly smeared as Herc stroked him through his orgasm. Only when Raleigh pushed weakly at Herc's hand did Herc release him to instead close his hands around Raleigh's hips and hold him steady.

It wasn't as though he hadn't been enthusiastic before, but something about the blissful expression on Raleigh's face struck Herc on a primal level. He revisited his knock-him-over-the-head-and-drag-him-to-his-cave fantasy as his hips pistoned with increasing irregularity until they gave way to desperate, shallow thrusts as his own orgasm teased, then broke over him.

His toes were still tingling when he realized that he'd buried his face in Raleigh's hair as he'd come; the fine strands tickled his nose and Herc chuckled softly as he nuzzled into it. Raleigh's hands smoothed over Herc's back, occasionally scratched lightly, until Herc bit Raleigh's earlobe. "Stop that."

"If I do, can we do that again? All of it?" Raleigh turned his head to find Herc's mouth with a soft kiss, one Herc was happy to linger in. He sighed when Herc broke away to withdraw and strip off the condom, propped himself up on an elbow to watch when Herc rose and moved to bin it. "Maybe not tonight—still have to go over those briefs—but sometime in the near future."

Herc grinned and shook his head. "You're still incorrigible." He perched on the edge of the bed, ran his thumb over Raleigh's chin and tilted it up to press a kiss to his lips, barely a whisper of contact before he pulled back. "Go get them—we can go over them here."

Raleigh stood and moved to gather clothes—Herc was quite certain that Raleigh knew what he was doing when he bent over to pick up his pants and gave Herc a saucy grin over his shoulder. Herc rolled his eyes, but wasn't above watching appreciatively as Raleigh pulled on his pants and Herc's henley, stuffed his feet into his boots, and let himself out of the room.

Several hours later, Herc couldn't bring himself to care that he had papers under his knees that crinkled every time he shifted—not when Raleigh's tongue was licking hot down his spine and his fingers were delving into Herc's crack. He'd worry about it tomorrow.

* * *

"—asked you to do one thing, old man, and— _Jesus_ , _fuck_ , I did _not_ need to see that!"

Herc roused from his light drowse and looked over Raleigh—sprawled face down next to him, sheets pushed halfway down his thighs—to where Chuck stood in the door, hands over his eyes. " Ever heard of knocking?" he growled, then rubbed a hand over his face. "Shut the door."

Chuck obliged—with himself on the wrong side of the door. "I know I told you to fuck him already, but I wasn't expecting you to do it _that_ quickly. And you didn't sign my papers." His eyes flicked from the ceiling to the floor, darted between the walls, until Herc finally took pity on him and dragged the sheets up to cover Raleigh's naked ass. Raleigh stirred a bit, but settled again when Herc smoothed a hand over his back.

"If you brought them, I'll sign them now." Herc held a hand out, fought a chuckle when Chuck edged over to pass them to him. He pressed the papers to the wall at his side and awkwardly signed them, then passed them back to Chuck, who rocketed back to the door like the hounds of Hell were at his heels. "Enjoy your trip, son," Herc said mildly, unable to hold back his laughter this time when Chuck glared over his shoulder at him and cracked open the door just enough to slide through.

Raleigh stirred again when the door slammed shut, rolled onto his side and nuzzled into Herc's side. "Am I going to need to avoid him for a while?" he asked thickly as he slid an arm around Herc's waist and settled more comfortably against him.

"Yeah, nah." Herc wrapped an arm around Raleigh's shoulders and squeezed. "By the time he's back, he'll be over it."

Raleigh hummed and skimmed his lips over Herc's ribs, lifted a leg over Herc's and rocked against him, unashamedly rubbing his swollen cock against Herc's hip. "Good," he said, then, "Think we have time for one more go?"

Herc glanced at the clock—three hours before they needed to be decent. "Plenty of time," he said as he dragged Raleigh over him and spread his thighs so Raleigh could settle between them. "Plenty of time."

Raleigh laughed and stole a kiss, then another, then another, until all that mattered was the press of their flesh. He was a drug, a legal high, and Herc let himself be lost in him.

It was to the great surprise of neither that they were late to the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't even go into detail on just how many pages and images and videos of uncircumcised penises I went through while writing this. Let's just say "a lot" and leave it at that, yes?
> 
> Thanks again to [sorrowfulcheese](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowfulcheese) for the super beta. Any lingering errors are mine, naturally.


End file.
